


You opened the envelope

by SorenMarie



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista!Reader, College AU, F/M, Part 2, Professor!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Curiosity gets the better of you about the envelope Sam left you, so you call Dean about it.





	You opened the envelope

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya there'd be a second part... This covers my "Free Space" square for Fluff Bingo and yes, there will be a part 3. I just don't know when.

The manila envelope that was sitting on the metal counter was starting to taunt you. Sam had been long gone, and you still didn’t open it. You tried putting it out of your mind by working, but by the time your lunch break hit, you needed to know. That’s when your eyes landed on the card Dean gave you. 

You pulled your phone out of your apron pocket and dialed the first phone number. The line rang and rang, so you hung up and tried what looked like a cell number. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

“I’m on my lunch break, so this better be important.” You heard some rustling from the other line and a deep sigh.

“Hey Dean, it’s Y/N, the coffee cart girl from the college. Do you have any idea why your brother would just hand me an envelope and tell me not to open it until he’s not around?”

“It might be something important, you never know. Now Y/N, you never looked at the back of my business card, did you?”

“There was something on the back?” You placed the phone down on the counter and hit the speaker button so that he could still hear you. You unpin the card from the cork board and stare at the front for a second before flipping it over. “Dean, what in the hell is this?”

“Once you hang up with me, open that envelope and call that number.”

“Who are you making me call Dean?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” You didn’t have to see him to know that Dean was smiling when he hung up the phone. You toyed around with the envelope and Jo just watched as she helped out a few customers. 

You carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a thick stack of papers, a key, and a small handwritten note from Sam. 

I know how much you wanted this location for your coffee shop. You should use the money you have saved up for some new equipment. I mean, what’s a coffee shop without the best equipment, right? - Sam Winchester

“He didn’t.” You set the note aside and actually look at the small stack of papers in front of you. “Jo….”

“What’s wrong Y/N?” You pulled her into your arms and started crying. She gently rubbed your back and pulled away. 

“We got our shop.” You quietly sniffled and handed her the deed. Jo was silent as she read over all the paperwork. 

“We did it. No more standing out in heat, or in the pouring rain.”

“No more closing down during the winter months.” You squealed as Jo picked you up and spun you around in a circle and laughed when she put you down. “Hey, who do you think Dean wants me to call?”

“Oh my god, Y/N just dial the freaking number and put it on speaker if you’re that worried.”

You rubbed at your eyes and dialed the number into your phone. “Here goes nothing.” You hit the green phone button and it rang a total of three times before someone picked up.

“Hello?”

“This is Y/N L/N from the coffee cart in front of the main hall, might I ask who I’m talking to?”

“You opened the envelope huh?” His deep chuckle had you confused. “Y/N, it’s Sam. Sam Winchester.”

“Remind me to high five Dean the next time I see him.” You threw an empty coffee cup at Jo and picked up your phone. You turned off the speaker phone option and brought the phone up to your ear. 

“Why did you do it Sam? I honestly thought owning my own coffee shop was just a dream. I mean, after we found out that someone had already bought our dream building -”

“I wanted to do something for you Y/N. This is one hell of a way to tell a girl that you like her but you’re worth it.”

“Hold the phone..”

“I already am Y/N.”

“You know what I mean, Sam. You like me?”

“I’ve spent the past year coming to your coffee cart, and talking to you as much as I could.”

“You barely know me Sam…”

“Then let me take you out on a date.”

“What?” You looked over at Jo who was grinning like crazy. 

“You heard me, let me take you out on a date.”

“I’d like that. How’s tomorrow looking for you?” 

Sam was flipping through his planner to check the date. “Tomorrow’s good. Text me your address and I’ll see you at 6:00, does that sound fine?”

“I can’t wait, I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
